marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Grant Ward (Framework)
|gender = Male |DOB = January 7, 1983 |age = 34 |title = Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent of HYDRA (formerly; undercover) |affiliation = (formerly; undercover) |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (6 episodes) |actor = Brett Dalton |status = Active}} Grant Ward is a virtual recreation of the real-world person of the same name inside the Framework. A HYDRA agent tasked with finding and capturing Inhumans, he became a double agent for S.H.I.E.L.D. after discovering that his partner and girlfriend Skye was a latent Inhuman. Biography Early Life Recruited by Victoria Hand To be added Agent of HYDRA Turning Double Agent To be added Skye's Confusion To be added Deception Revealed To be added Introducing S.H.I.E.L.D. To be added Hunting Holden Radcliffe To be added Sniping the Doctor To be added Learning the Truth To be added Losing The Patriot To be added Personality The Framework version of Grant Ward shared many of the traits of his counterpart, however, in this reality Ward wasn't picked up by John Garrett and groomed to be a HYDRA agent, and was instead released by S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Victoria Hand, who was the first person who said he could be a good man, and as time passed, it was the Framework version of Quake who made Ward believe it. As a result, this version of Ward has a clear disdain for what his counterpart did outside the Framework, saying to Daisy that he would hate to be seen as anything like the Grant Ward she knew as well as apologizing to Jemma Simmons for the all the hurt he caused. Daisy, on her par, said to this version of Ward that she hadn't previously understood the non-Framework version of him right up until she met this version of him within the framework, and with Daisy now admitting that there had been some good in the non-Framework Ward after all. Abilities *'Expert Marksman': As a trained agent of HYDRA, Ward has a significant amount of training in various fields of combat, such as marksmanship. He has demonstrated this feat by killing a HYDRA agent with one shot. *'Expert Combatant': Trained by both S.H.I.E.L.D. and HYDRA, Ward is an expert at hand-to-hand fighting, as well as various weapons. He often uses these skills on field missions. Equipment Weapons To be added Relationships Allies *Inhumans **Vijay Nadeer *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Victoria Hand - Recruiter **Patriot † - Superior and Friend **Burrows - Colleague **Cooke † - Colleague **Antoine Triplett - Colleague **Daisy Johnson **Jemma Simmons **Phil Coulson **Alphonso Mackenzie **Melinda May - Enemy turned Ally *Skye † - HYDRA Colleague and Girlfriend *Holden Radcliffe *Hope Mackenzie *Burnell *Chris Adler Enemies *HYDRA - Former Employers turned Enemy **Madame Hydra - Former Director **The Doctor - Former Superior **Pinsky - Former Colleague **Sunil Bakshi Appearances In chronological order: *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Season Four'' ***''Self Control'' ***''What If...'' ***''Identity and Change'' ***''No Regrets'' ***''All the Madame's Men'' ***''Farewell, Cruel World!'' Behind the Scenes *Like Brett Dalton and his characters, the Framework version of Grant Ward and the real world version share the same birthday. References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Framework Characters Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:HYDRA (Framework) Operatives Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. (Framework) Agents Category:Heroes